Erathia Wiki
Welcome to the Land of Erathia Adventures Preludes: : At the Request of the Dwarven King (21/10/11) : An Old Friend in Brair's Hollow (28/10/11) Begginings: : Session 1:Madsword (4/11/11) : Session 2: All Hail the Golden Emperor (11/11/11) : Session 3: Self Defense (18/11/11) : Session 4: Winterglade (25/11/11) The Twelve Provinces Crownsgift : Realmsend Dragonsmire Elfswood : Winterglade : Summercourt : Autumngrove : Springwood Frostpeaks Godsown Ironrange Kingsland Knightsmeadow Mageshire Straymoor Saltcoast Thrazhai ''Other Places'' Newshore The Outplains Characters NPC's Current count: Approx. 51 : Avon Longmarch (Male Human) Realmsend drunk and veteran of the Fey war. (deceased) TheBasementVampire : Bavulda Fearclaw (Male Lycanthropic Shifter) Bodyguard of Milliam Hollowsulk. : Byen (Doppleganger) Ironleaf mercenary. : Cele Turnwell (Male Human) Kidnapped Realmsend youth. : Cendina Shymaid (Female Hag) Publican at Briarshollow Witch's Nose : Cetyr Elfsbane (Male Human) Imperial League leader in Realmsend. : Cronda Fireby (Female Human) Realmsguard legonarie. : Constantinia Firescar (Female Dragonborn) Castellian of Realmsend, Tarnaxys Talons member. : Diri Halfborn (Female Half-Elf) Ghost of Briarshollow. : Ellicia Proudharp (Female Half-Elf) Bard and Information broker. : Elzan Dustclaw (Male Goblin) Shaman of the Dustclaw clan. : Felthasyria Brightglade (Female Elf) Veteran of the fey war, owner of a huntsman supplies store in Realmsend. : Gorlian Grimdance (Male Satyr) Inn keep of the Weeping Willow and first consort of the Queen of Winter. : Gana Godshammer (Female Dwarf) Princess of the Underflame Regancy. : Gulzug Shatterskull (Female Orc) Emissary to Realmsend from Oathrock. : Joran Wintershield (Male Human) Lord of Realmsend. : Josuvix Shadowlurk (Female Dragon) Purple dragon ally of the Whiteweb sydacite in Underflame. : Kaldracir Dampcloth (Male Human) Realmsguard Legionarre. : Key (Warforged) Castellian of Fardeep gate. : Klana Golddew (Female Dwarf) Courtier and Defacto spouse of Vorn Ironleaf. : Lucien Roadfoot (Male Tiefling) Tiefling merchant sceptical as to the existance of Hags. : Luck (Warforged) Captain of the Realmsend guard Seargant of the Realmsguard. : Lyfalia Witherbark (Female Elf) Black Clover druid, defacto sister of Twigbeard and Marked by ankle rune. : Macamir Goldpalm (Male Gremlin) Ouplains information broker with a thing for gold. : Margran Mudergood (Male Dwarf) Mass murderer and war criminal. : Malfurion Strayvoice (Male Tiefling) Wealthy Stravossian Heir. : Milliam Hollowsulk (Female Human) Lady of Briarshollow : Modriella Coolforge (Female Vampiric Dwarf) Ascociate of Milliam Hollowsulk and the Coven of the Twelve Crones. : Mya Nettleheart (Female Human) Elderly matriach of Nettleheart family in Realmsend. : Novo Alesmile (Male Halfling) Former propotier of Beersend. : Oldran Anvilarm (Male Dwarf) Veteran of the Feywar and Realmsend blacksmith. : Shoriath Darkfeather (Female Shadar-kai) Ravenkin sent to cleanse Winterglade. : Skarg Godshammer (Male Dwarf) Regant of the Underflame Regancy, aspect of Moradin. : Sordion Madsword (Male Vampiric Human) Mad former commander of the Realmsguard. : Strapova Wintershield (Female Human) Wife of Jorran Wintershield, Lady of Realmsend), has a bastard child, a tiefling. : Sweed Nettleheart (Male Human) Friend of Andrian Starblade and un-initiated member of the Nettleheart family. : Synari Puresoul (Male Deva) Official Priest of Realmsend. : Tarnax (Male Green Dragon) Leader of goblin warband against Realmsend. : Tavinia Spiderflask (Female Drow) Owner of the Blind Beholder and leader of the Whitewebs in Underflame. : Taymir Kingscloak (Male Half-Orc) Commander of the Realmsguard. : Tilly Daggerscold (Female Gnome) Realmsend pawnbroker and contact for the Arcane Cartel. : Tristo Harpshine (Male Halfling) Bard who played at Briarshollow. : Thror Alehoof (Male Minotaur) New clumsy and obnoxious publican of Bee/srsend. : Thrycarradir Haileye (Male Eladrin) Member of the Winterguard. : Tynon I Steelvow (Male Human) Erathian Emperor. : Vacqueil Frostgouge (Female Eladrin) Member of the Winterguard and friend of Joral Twigbeard. : Vebiath Autumnweep (Female Human) Kidnapped Realmsend Youth. : Vellow Greyscroll (Male Human) Retired Imperial Mages Guild member, hedge mage in Realmsend, father of Cid. : Vorn Ironleaf (Male Dwarf) Logging magnate who is both head and namesake of the Ironleaf coster. : Vortiger Gravemist (Male Human) Realmsend Undertaker. : Vostrich Darkeye (Male Dwarf) Court Butcher and Head of Dwarven intelligence network. : Yona Nighteye (Female Human) Imperial Mage and Astronomer. : Zoriene Quickstrike (Female Dragonborn) Lucien Roadfoot's bodyguard. PC's : Marsh Stormwatcher : Jerrol Twigbeard : Darian Silverquil : Arthur Rageleaf : Sid : Lariel Wolfsmoon : Andrian Starblade : Alidania Homeforger (Facetaker) The History of Erathia Dawn Age Age of Legends The Forgotten Years Time of Kings Age of the Empire : The Rise of the Empire : The Stravosian Dynasty : The Fey War The Organistations of Erathia Church of the Twelve Aspects Imperial Mages Guild Cult of Twilight Children of Thrazul Ahai Arcane Cartel Congress of Seasons House Stravos Underflame Regency Tarnaxys Talons Misc. Quotes page. Latest activity